Little Things: PuzzleShipping Style
by Too Many Obsessions to Choose
Summary: Yami reflects on his love for Yugi, and notes all his little things in different situations. WARNING: Yaoi/Shonen-ai Please view the next story summary if you don't like it. Rated T to be careful. PUZZLESHIPPING
1. Amethyst Eyes

**Summary: Yami reflects on his love for Yugi, and takes notes of all his little things.**

_**LITTLE THINGS: PuzzleShipping Style **_

_Theme One: Amethyst Eyes_

If there was one thing Yami loved about Yugi, it was his eyes.

Eyes were commonly known to be the window of one's soul, but Yugi's eyes were practically a kindergarten level picture book, which pretty much meant they were easy to read. This mere fact annoys the young Hikari to no end, but Yami thinks of it as a sort of advantage, especially when Yugi gets upset but wouldn't admit it. Of course, Yami could sense Yugi's emotions from billions of miles away without even looking at him, but he supposed it was some sort of comfort.

His eyes were pretty and large, and were cute in a chibi-like way. They were blessed with an entrancing purple hue, the colour of the precious jewel amethyst, and framed by long, thick lashes that women would kill for. They usually glittered and shined when they were happy, but glowed somberly when he was upset or depressed. Yami hated whenever the latter happens, which was on rare occasions since Yugi was almost always happy.

Unfortunately, at the moment Yugi was more than depressed, and the feeling was evident in his wide, amethyst coloured eyes.

Yugi's beloved grandfather, Soloman, was terribly sick. It started off as what was thought as the flu or a common cold, but when they took Soloman to the hospital after he coughed up an unhealthy amount of blood, they were told by the doctor that he was diagnosed by cancer. They weren't sure what type of cancer, but cancer was cancer. There was no cure for the disease, just medications that stall it. It simply meant one thing.

His-_their-_grandfather was going to die.

Yugi was horrified at the mere thought. He'd already lost his parents to a car accident not too long ago, and his only living relative left was his grandfather, who may as well join them. What would happen after that? What would happen to the Kame Game Shop? There was no way in hell he was going to sell it, that was for sure. His grandfather was the one who bought and still currently owned it. What would happen to him? He was only sixteen, and he wasn't legally allowed to live on his own yet. Was he going to be sent to the orphanage?

Sensing his lover's obvious distress, Yami had reassured him that his grandfather wouldn't give up that easily in life knowing that Yugi was going to be left alone if he did die. He also explained that Ryou, Joey, Malik, _someone_ would offer them a place to stay. After all they were in pretty good terms with each other.

It was the first week since his grandfather was admitted into the hospital, and Yugi wasn't coping very well. He couldn't sleep, no matter how much he wanted to, he lost his appetite every time he just looked at food (which was very alarming, since he loved food), and he felt tired all the time, worn out with all the stress and worrying he had to go through.

Yami absolutely _loathed_ seeing his precious aibou like such; he looked so lifeless, so un-Yugi like. He hated seeing the dull look in his eyes, the beautiful eyes that he so loved simply because they were a part of Yugi.

Yami finally had enough.

It was 2:00 a.m. in the morning, and Yugi was still awake. He lay on the normally comfy mattress, covered in a thick soft blue blanket that his mom bought him before she died. The back of his head fell on the top of a fluffy white pillow, and he was still tucked in nicely by Yami from several hours before. Yugi could still feel the warm kiss on his forehead when his dark bid him goodnight, despite how much time that had passed. But he was still restless.

Instead of being asleep himself, Yami was very much awake, silently observing Yugi from his Soul Room. A concerned look donned his fiery crimson gaze. He figured he'd watch Yugi for the entire night, to see if he was getting better. He sighed. He should have slept with Yugi that night.

Yami materialized from the dark corner of Yugi's room, quietly creeping up to his lover's restless form. Insomnia sure sucked.

Yugi didn't seem to notice, and when he did (Yami had gently touched his shoulder) he let out a tiny shriek. Realizing it was Yami, he instantly relaxed, feeling stupid. Yami would never hurt him, or let anyone else hurt him for the matter. It just seemed so unrealistic.

"Yugi," Yami said sternly, staring at his lover with so much intensity that it made the other shrink back into his bed. Sensing the slightest trace of fear in his lover's tired eyes, his intense gaze faltered a little bit, but when he looked over his entire figure, they fully softened.

Dry streams of tears littered down Yugi's pale, cutely round cheeks, and near blackened bags hung underneath his eyes that held so much emotion that it was almost overwhelming.

Pain

Stress

Worry

Concern

Hurt

All of these emotions roamed in his beautiful angelic eyes, making Yami's heart break in half. It was his job as Yugi's self-proclaimed protector to protect Yugi from suffering, and he knew he failed.

Yugi was light, while Yami was dark. Yugi's innocent heart shouldn't be tainted, and it was the dark's job to shield the light from pain and make sure those who hurt the light suffer. It was also his job to soothe and comfort his light, just as the light would do for the dark.

Yami didn't say anything else, and simply leaned forward to capture his lover's lips. He would have describe how enchanting the kiss was, but that was for another time. Yami drew up the covers, slipping in beside Yugi. He wrapped his strong arms around Yugi's petit and slender frame, propping his chin up on Yugi's head, nestling his chin in the soft hair. Yami's breath evened out after a few seconds later, and he was soon fast asleep

The awful emotions quickly dissipated at the kind gesture, his eyes filling with so much love as he stared up at his lover. They spoke what was showed.

_I love you_

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first YAOI/SHONEN-AI FIC, and I decided to do it on PuzzleShipping. It's just so beautiful! Each part of this fanfic will be a one-shot or drabble. It's basically about Yami admiring Yugi and all his little things. I got the idea after listening to the song by 1d. When this fic is finished, I might do a sequel where **_**Yugi**_ **is the one admiring his hot seme, Yami, and his point of view of his lover. *Sigh* if only it were canon. REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE! BAI BAI!**


	2. Wild Hair

**Declaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I make absolutely no prophet of this. **

_**LITTLE THINGS: PuzzleShipping Style**_

_Theme Two: Wild Hair_

It was a silent morning in the Mouto (Moto? Muto?) Household, which wasn't all that strange since only three (and quiet) people lived there. It was especially quiet since one of the inhabitants were currently absent at the moment.

Yugi's grandfather had gone to yet another Egyptian expedition with a friend the day before for a couple months at most, and the two teens had used it to their full advantage.

No, they didn't host any teenage parties.

No, they didn't go out clubbing.

They just spent some time together, without their grandfather interrupting; that was all.

Within the first day of their grandfather's departure, Yami soon realized that he couldn't cook.

At all

Maybe it was because he was absent from humanity for around 5000 years, and didn't know how to use modern technology.

Yugi was grateful he owned a fire extinguisher.

And they were just trying to make brownies.

After cleaning up the atrocious mess (and a deep scolding from Yugi's part) they decided to watch a marathon of different movies that Yugi found from deep in his closet for seven hours straight. Yami seemed very fascinated with some of the storylines, but he thought a few others were stupid. _"Why did the guy leave the girl just like that? I thought he loved her!" Yami had complained. Yugi just laughed._ The latter became awfully sluggish afterwards, so Yami decided that it was time to go to bed; which leads to the quiet morning.

Yami had awoken a couple hours before Yugi, who was still knocked out. He propped his elbow up on the bed, just gazing at the angelic beauty bestowed before him. He ran his fingers through his lover's hair.

Yugi's hair was similar to his own, but slightly more tamed. They were tri-coloured: his front bangs were a silky blond that framed his cherubic face, followed by black spiky hair that pointed in all directions from the back, and to complete the look the ends were dipped in amethyst, like his eye colour. Yami suddenly understood why people had a hard time believing it was natural.

That morning, he noticed that Yugi's hair was even more messy than usual. He found it quite hilarious, considering his hair was already dishevelled looking no matter how much Yugi combed it. As Yami stroked his long, slender fingers through the other's hair, he removed some knots. Yugi stirred a bit, mumbling incoherently as he leaned into the touch, purring like a newborn kitty on a lazy day. Yami chuckled.

The former pharaoh took pride in knowing that only he could make Yugi act that way. It made him feel like the luckiest guy in the universe. Or immortal. Whatever. He was blessed and that was the point.

Yami leaned forward a little bit, tenderly kissing his Hikari's hair. He sniffed it momentarily, even if it did seem a little weird.

His hair smelt like vanilla, he noted. The dark loved vanilla-he preferred vanilla over chocolate-, and mixed with the boy he loved most he was in heaven.

This time Yugi woke up, albeit slightly reluctantly. He blinked his eyes blearily, before lazily smiling at Yami.

_Thump _Thump_

His heart skipped a beat for the millionth time since he met Yugi.

Yugi snuggled into Yami's side, nuzzling his bare chest cutely. Yami smirked, biting his lover's ear and nibbling gently, leaving a mark.

His aibou flushed, emitting a tiny squeak indignantly. This only made Yami smile even more widely as he nestled his face into Yugi's hair again. He inhaled the sweet and alluring vanilla scent once more.

'_So perfect…' _Yami's thoughts went wild, listing off every perfect thing about his lover. His thoughts were cut short when Yugi pinched his arm.

Yami drew away from the other, pouting as Yugi sat up. Taking in his full appearance, he started laughing hysterically. Yugi looked at him with a confused expression, which only seemed to make Yami laugh harder.

"What's so funny, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed again, his deep baritone voice echoing through the room.

"Look-_laugh-_at-_laugh-_your-_laugh-_hair!" he wheezed.

Yugi frowned in confusion as he stared at the body-length mirror from across the room. He abruptly understood why Yami was laughing as he giggled to himself.

His hair was actually neater when he was lying down, but when sitting up it looked absolutely ridiculous. His blond strands of hair actually got tangled with the amethyst tips, and his black parts of his hair stood haphazardly from his head. Overall, his hair looked like a demented mop. Yami kind of wondered how messier his hair would be if he didn't clean his hair if only a little bit. The mental image made Yami shudder with laughter again. Yugi bit his lower lip in annoyance.

The ex-pharaoh grabbed a wooden hair brush from the nightstand, attempting to tame his lover's hair.

After about half an hour, it returned to its normal state of style. Yugi felt oddly comforted as Yami looked at his hair, working so seriously it seemed like his lifelong mission. He thanked Yami, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said, smiling adorably. Yami struggled to restrain himself from ravishing his lover. Who knew it took a seemingly innocent smile to set his hormones off?

"You're welcome, aibou." murmured Yami. Yugi gazed up at him, his hair falling over his eyes gracefully. He then yawned, stretching as he unknowingly revealed a generous amount of milky white flesh to his struggling darker half.

'_Screw it!' _Yami thought, claiming his lover right then and there.

Thank Ra their grandfather wasn't there.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows! It really motivates me. If you guys have another idea, please PM me or leave it in another review if you don't have an account. I'm sorry for how rushed this theme is; I just typed it on the spot on my laptop. REVIEW AND ARIGATO!**


	3. Glowing Complexion

**Declaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, and this _is_ a fan fiction web site. **

_**LITTLE THINGS: PUZZLESHIPPING STYLE**_

_Theme 3: Glowing Complexion_

It was currently summer, and one of the hottest ones Domino had ever experienced.

Yugi laid face flat on the floor of his room in the Kame Game Shop, looking just about ready to faint. Out of all the days the air conditioning wasn't working, it just had to be this day.

He felt so dizzy and light-headed, and was in a desperate need for something, _anything _cold. Yami had left the room a few minutes ago to call a mechanic to fix the air conditioning from the home phone in the kitchen, and he still hasn't come back yet.

Maybe he was being impatient, but it was so damn _hot_. The heat made Yugi's thoughts go crazy, and didn't seem to care about anything but how hot it was. As Yugi rolled around on the hard floor nearly crying in frustration, Yami walked into the room, raising a near perfect eye brow in amusement. He chuckled at the sight.

Yugi raised his head from the floor, slightly glaring at his darker half. Then he abruptly pouted.

"How in the name of Ra are you not hot?" he nearly cried. Indeed; Yami wasn't even breaking a sweat. He looked perfectly fine, despite the fact it was nearly forty degrees. He was even wearing a skin tight leather shirt, pants (also made out of leather), and combat boots, which were all the colour of **BLACK**, a colour that attracted the sun, consequently attracting even more heat. Yugi himself was only even wearing an oversized white shirt that reached to his knees (it just so happens to belong to Yami; one of the only white shirts he possessed).

Yami mock frowned.

"Are you saying that I'm ugly?"

Yugi stammered in denial as Yami laughed. He walked across the room to where Yugi was ranting endlessly. He then knelt on the ground, tilting his light's chin up and kissed him, causing the smaller of the two to fall silent. It was long and gentle, just how Yugi liked it. He instantly calmed down. When they broke away, Yami smiled.

"I'm just joking." he chuckled. "I'm an ex-pharaoh, remember? I was the leader of the land of Egypt, one of the hottest places on earth." Yugi slapped his head at his own stupidity. In return, Yami gently kissed his forehead, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I called the mechanic." he said.

Yugi looked up at his lover hopefully; actually making Yami feel bad knowing what he was going to tell him was going to crush him.

Yami cleared his throat. "He said that he couldn't come until tomorrow evening. Apparently we're not the only ones with technical issues."

Yugi groaned as he started rolling around the floor again, going ballistic. His wide uniquely coloured eyes were even filling with-what was that?-tears? Yami silently wondered if his lover was PMSing. He'd seen Anzu PMS before, and it was similar to the way his lover was acting. But then again, he was pretty sure Yugi was in fact a boy, not a girl. He'd seen Yugi nude before plenty of times, and he was certain that he had guy parts.

Yami sighed, walking over to Yugi again. He gently grasped his lover's thin arm, pulling him up from the ground.

"How about I buy you some ice cream, koi; is that cold enough for you?" Yugi managed to calm down to hear what Yami was saying, and liked the idea of ice cream. Not only was it sweet and sugary (Yugi was a sucker for sweets), but it was cold.

"Okay." He mumbled incoherently, and scrambled away from his darker half to get a change of clothes.

"I'll be waiting downstairs!" Yami called from over his shoulder, strolling out of the room with long strides.

Yami waited patiently for his lover to come out from the cashier counter of the Kame Game Shop, and when he did he couldn't stop the drool leaking from his mouth.

Yugi decided to wear a loose white tank top that covered half of the pair of light washed jean shorts he also wore, which happened to reach mid-thigh. Not only was he revealing large portions of milky snowy white skin to the world (most importantly to his lover), but was also revealing the sweat that poured down his skin, which only made his light complexion glow. Not to mention that red coloured flush on his cheeks, similar to the colour they turned when they~

Yami quickly wiped the drool that streamed down his chin, grateful that Yugi didn't seem to notice as he slipped on a pair of light brown sandals and ran down to the exit door that lead outside. The darker half trailed behind his lighter half, who, the second he was exposed to the outside world, fainted.

Yami immediately launched himself to his lover's aid, catching him gracefully before Yugi could fall face-flat on the concrete floor. He'd rather not have his lover's blood on the floor, thank you very much.

He adjusted Yugi's position so he had either leg on Yami's side, one arm draping across the small of his Hikari's loosely covered back and the other cradling his head protectively. Yami could practically feel the sweat soaking into his leather shirt and pants.

"Maybe we should have just taken a cold shower…"

**A/N: *WAILS* SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Actually, this is considered early to me with all the chaos going around with the whole Christmas ordeal and the upcoming New Years event. I'm pretty disappointed with the ending of this theme, it seems too weak to me. Thanks for all the alerts, favourites, reviews and whatnot! You have no idea how much it means to me. Well, I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Plump Lips

**Declaimer: I am an average fan fiction writer, how in the name of Ra could I own such an awesome anime series? Therefore I do NOT own.**

_**LITTLE THINGS: PuzzleShipping Style**_

_Theme Four: Plump Lips_

Yugi Muto was a sucker for sweets. He loved all kinds of candies: candy canes, licorice (even the infamous black ones!), chocolates, hard candies, EVERYTHING! And to Yami's surprise, Yugi never seemed to gain any weight, no matter how much sugar he ate. He just had that unfair metabolism that any girl (or maybe guy) would wish for.

It was a boring Sunday for the beloved couple Yami and Yugi, and they decided to scroll through the internet. They watched some viral videos from YouTube, and played some PC games that Yugi found in the attic. On the twentieth round of some famous American zombie apocalypse game, Yugi started to get hungry. He gently poked Yami with his index finger on his shoulder.

"Hnn?" Yami hummed from the back of his throat, peeling his eyes away from the screen for just a second or so to look at his Hikari, who was holding his stomach.

"I'm hungry." he pouted, and as if to emphasize the statement, his stomach growled loudly. Yami chuckled, rubbing a large warm hand on the source of the sound comfortingly.

"Then why don't we get you something to eat?" he said. "It's almost lunch time anyway."

He killed one last zombie and quickly saved the game, turning off the computer monitor so they could get back to it later.

He gently grasped Yugi's small hand in his own, and led them into the kitchen. They rummaged through the refrigerator until they found two slices of meat-and-green pepper pizza that they saved from the day before. They decided not to cook, especially with Yami's cooking skills, even if Yugi's was more decent. They couldn't risk making a fire, especially after the brownie incident. This time they didn't have a fire extinguisher, after using all its contents up for the last incident. Yugi grabbed two soda bottles from the back of the fridge, tossing one to Yami. Said Pharaoh opened up the bottle with a _flick_, taking a swig of the cold liquid.

They dug in a second later, Yugi eating rather barbarically (which was funny, since Yugi usually ate with more manners), and Yami eating more composedly.

Yami eyed Yugi once his light finished eating, not being able to stop the tiny laugh that ripped through his throat.

Remnants of the pizza that Yugi had torn into was scattered all around his mouth; beef here, cheese there, and green pepper to the side. Yugi, who had noticed Yami's stare, blushed like a red tomato, and almost desperately tried (and failed) to get rid of the crumbs.

A devious idea popped into Yami's head, as he smirked. He leaned over towards Yugi's face, so their lips were only a few centimeters apart. The dark's hot breath ghosted over Yugi's soft and reddening skin, as a tongue slipped through his lips and licked the remnants from the corners of Yugi's mouth. He savoured the taste of not only the tasty pizza, but the delicious and rare taste that was uniquely Yugi.

The Hikari spluttered, flustered at his Yami's actions. He felt oddly incomplete when Yami pulled away, a mischievous smirk splitting across his face.

Yugi hid his face in his hands, embarrassed. He didn't know why he was acting so bashfully even if they'd been in a lot more intimate positions before. They'd been dating for a year now for Ra's sake!

Yami simply smiled, pressing his warm lips against his lover's forehead. He then removed the offending hands that covered Yugi's face, holding each of his light's wrists in his much larger hands, not breaking the kiss. The lips moved downwards, pressing against his Hikari's adorable button-like nose, then to both of his cheeks, afterwards to his chin, and then finally to his grand prize: his lips.

His aibou's lips were plump and petal-soft. They were a natural colour of a pretty shade of pink that made his lips all the more kissable. Yami practically felt the need to take his lover's lip virginity all over again (even if the term "virginity" didn't quite make sense).

Yugi immediately melted into the kiss, feeling like hot butter. He felt a searing heated tongue gently prod his lips, asking for permission to enter. Yugi couldn't stop the butterfly feeling in his stomach. Yami was always so careful with him, and Yugi loved it. He was also very careful in other situations too, if you know what he means.

Yugi complied and opened up his mouth, only to have it be invaded by a long tongue that ravished the insides of his mouth. Yami took in the flavour in Yugi's mouth, sighing blissfully. He just tasted so _good_.

After thrusting his tongue in and out of his light's mouth for what seemed like so many (pleasurable) hours (even if it had been only a couple of minutes), they reluctantly broke away for the sake of air. Now that Yami was technically human (with freaky supernatural powers that could cause someone to lose their mind), he needed to breath air, unlike in his spirit form who didn't give a damn about oxygen. There were some drawbacks of being human, but Yami would gladly murder people (innocent or not) just to be with his lover.

Foreheads leaning against each other, Yami picked Yugi up from the chair he was sitting on, carrying him backwards piggy-back style to their room for some privacy.

After all, there was definitely no way that they'd just stop at kissing, especially with how aroused Yami was feeling especially after their little make-out session. And Yami knew that Yugi would feel uncomfortable doing it on the floor nor the counter or table.

**OoLineBreakoO**

Solomon Muto walked into the kitchen to eat for his well-deserved lunch break after working long and slow hours at the cashier of the Kame Game Shop. He stopped midway after he stepped into the kitchen, noticing the abandoned used plates and soda bottles left on the dining table and how two out of the three chairs had been pushed back and away from the table. He frowned slightly. _'It's unnatural for them to not clean up their own mess. I wonder_ _what happe~' _His thoughts were immediately cut short when he heard loud and shameless moaning echo throughout the living quarters. Solomon soon realized that the sound came from his beloved son and lover's room. He shook his head, chuckling softly.

"They're lucky that I'm on shift for full day." he muttered, and proceeded to pick up the discarded plates and soda bottles, along with arranging the chairs neatly again.

**A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? Was the ending okay? There was a bit more fluff in here than the other three chapters. Go ahead and tell me what you think!**

**And I'd also like to make a shout out to the following authors that reviewed my story: **

**Fragments of Imagination**

**Mana's Madness**

**ultimatedragonballzfan**

**Le Mars**

**AvengerRedHuntress**

**I'd also like to say a special shout out for TheCrystalEevee who continuously reviews on each of my chapters. I know I already thanked you through PM, but that wasn't enough for me. Thank you so, so much for what you've done for me!**

**And another thanks to my only Guest review!**

**Okay, that's all I have to say. Keep reviewing and I'll update faster (hopefully)! **

**Bye!**


End file.
